Conventionally, there are air conditioning apparatuses that use R32 or other flammable refrigerants. Such an air conditioning apparatus is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-98393 in which a refrigerant sensor is provided to an outer surface of a lower section of a casing of a floor-type indoor unit to detect a leakage of the flammable refrigerant.